


Harry's Birthday

by thethaumas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethaumas/pseuds/thethaumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Harry's twentieth birthday, Draco gifts him with something fun for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Birthday

****On his twentieth birthday, wakefulness came slowly to Harry. His dream of racing Draco on their broomsticks through the forbidden forest held fast to his mind. But then oh. _Oh_.  There was something wet and hot enveloping his cock, and _oh merlin_. Harry's eyes shot open when the wet heat began to suck.

"Fuck," Harry breathed and looked down to see Draco, his lips wrapped around Harry's erection, staring up at Harry with what was definitely pleased triumph in his eyes. "Draco," Harry's voice came out wrecked and he reached for Draco, running his fingers through the soft blond strands.

Draco pulled off Harry's cock, looking altogether too pleased with himself. "I was wondering how long it would take you to join me." He spoke while crawling up Harry's body, kissing his torso and neck along the way until they were face to face. "Happy birthday, Harry," Draco said and leaned in to claim a kiss from Harry's eager mouth.

Harry moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Draco's tongue. When Draco started to pull back, Harry lifted his head to follow, eliciting a heated chuckle from Draco that caused them to break the kiss.

"Mmm," Harry licked his bottom lip, chasing Draco's taste with his tongue. "Is this my present?" He asked before wrapping a leg around Draco's hips and bringing them flush with his. He groaned aloud when Draco's erection nestled against his own.

"Ahh, no, I have something else for your birthday gift." Draco said and thrust against Harry, grinding their cocks together. "But it can wait." He leaned back in to kiss Harry again, slipping his tongue easily into Harry's open mouth.

Harry pulled on Draco's hair to give him leverage to thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth at the same time that he tightened his leg around Draco's waist and rolled their hips together.  

When they parted, breathing heavy and eyes lidded with arousal, Harry quirked a grin at Draco before saying, "I want you to fuck me." And he felt another hot spike of need at the way Draco's eyes widened and darkened even further when his pupils enlarged.

Draco leaned back down to pepper kisses along Harry's jaw while his hands wandered lower. "You know, I was starting to wonder how far I could prep you before you woke up." His voice came out low and thick.

Harry moaned and threw his head back, his leg flopping down from around Draco’s waist. He was momentarily overcome by the idea of waking up to Draco already inside of him, fucking him to awareness. "Merlin, Draco, you can't just say that." Harry said with a hitched breath when Draco's wandering hands cupped his ass.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Draco wore a devilish smirk and then slipped his finger into Harry's crack. He hadn't heard Draco conjure any lube, but the finger that encircled his hole was cold and slick. "You'd love to wake up already wet and dripping for me." Draco spoke breathlessly, and he looked at Harry with lust blown eyes.

Harry could only moan and rock his ass back into Draco’s hands, driving the finger that was just breaching him even deeper. He loved being filled by Draco just as much as he liked to be the one giving. It was almost like they were always dancing with each other, trying to keep their footing equal. They'd taken the fighting and animosity of their school years and now repurposed that same passion into something brighter.

Draco gently stroked his fingers inside Harry, and Harry had to bite back a sob of both need and an overwhelming wave of love.

"Yes," Harry hissed out, not even sure himself if he was agreeing with Draco or urging him on to keep moving.

“Hmm,” Draco hummed and worried a bite into the flesh where Harry’s neck connected to his shoulder, at the same time he pushed a second finger into Harry and started stretching him loose. Harry could not help crying out at the mixture of pleasure and pain from Draco’s fingers and teeth. “Mmm, I love the noises you make,” Draco said when he released Harry.

“Please,” Harry breathed, locking gazes with Draco, he was already falling apart in Draco’s hands and the day hadn’t even started yet. He held Draco’s head steady and leaned up to kiss him fully, swirling his tongue with Draco’s. Then Draco thrust his fingers into Harry, twisting them just so, and eliciting a gasp from Harry that had him flopping backward onto his pillow again.

Draco smiled down at him and pulled his fingers out, a smirk forming at the way Harry let out a small keening sound at the loss. “Shh,” Draco whispered and leaned forward to kiss Harry just above his eye, near his scar. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he said, and then he shifted and started pressing his cock into Harry with a small moan.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, elongating the word as he was slowly filled up by Draco. He shifted so he could wrap his leg around Draco’s hips again, urging him further in and to move his hips faster. He gasped when Draco bottomed out, his lower stomach pressing firm against Harry’s balls as he leaned over Harry.

Slowly, Draco pulled away from Harry, relishing in the small puff of breath that escaped Harry’s lips before he thrust back in.

Harry tilted his hips, thrusting up toward Draco, trying to urge him on. Trying to get him to _move_. But instead, Draco just took his time, and the slow slide of his cock first exiting and then reentering Harry was driving him mad. He dug his heel into Draco’s lower back and let out a frustrated sound before saying, “Draco. _Fuck me_ ,” in little more than a growl.

Draco let out a laugh and propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Harry before leaning down and scraping his teeth against the bruise he’s bitten into Harry’s skin earlier. “Oh, I’ll fuck you all right,” he said and started snapping his hips into Harry with quick, brutal thrusts that nearly had Harry skidding up the mattress.

Harry threw his head back and moaned. He loved it when Draco would own him like this. Having him blanket Harry with his body while fucking him with deep unhindered thrusts had Harry’s toes curling. He reached between them to take a hold of his weeping erection, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

His hand was batted away by Draco’s with a vicious growled, “ _Mine_ ,” before he wrapped his own hand around Harry’s cock and tugged in time with his thrusts. “You’re going to come for _me_ , Harry. _Because_ of me.” Draco shifted so he was face to face with Harry again, staring into his eyes, his own slitted in pleasure. Then Harry rose up and crashed their mouths together, panting into Draco’s mouth, licking past his lips and teeth, claiming Draco for his own, just as Draco was claiming him.

Then another brutal thrust, and Harry was seeing stars. His mouth went slack and his body seized up around Draco, forcing him to still for a moment before he could keep fucking Harry through his orgasm.

Harry came back to Draco still moving above him, panting as he raced to his own climax. He reached up and pulled Draco’s face back down to him so he could kiss him again, and then he squeezed around Draco’s cock, and Draco’s hips lost their rhythm as his own orgasm ripped through him.  

Arms failing him, Draco flopped forward onto Harry, his chest heaving. Harry smiled to himself and wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, brushing Draco’s hair out of his face so Harry could plant kisses all over him.

After a minute, Draco shuddered in his hold and then grasp Harry’s chin to hold him still while he plundered Harry’s mouth. When they parted this time Draco’s eyes were alight with mischief. “Go take a shower, your present will be waiting for you when you come out.”

“You won’t join me?” Harry asked with an exaggerated pout.

Draco disentangled them with a laugh and shoved Harry off the bed, “No, no you go get clean.” He said and slapped Harry’s ass when he stood up.

Harry rolled out of bed and went to go get cleaned up. He wondered what Draco could be planning that he wanted Harry clean for. He knew there was a party for him down at the Burrow this evening, but Draco was obviously planning for something else. Harry was more than eager to find out what it was, he’d never been able to rid himself of the curiousity about what Draco could be up to that had dogged him in school.

 

When he exited the bathroom with a towel loose around his hips, he returned to the bedroom to see Draco standing by the freshly made bed in his robe. On top of the bed was a low rectangular box wrapped in green paper. Harry let out a huff of laughter at the color of the paper. Of course. He walked closer to the box and looked at Draco for further instruction. It was unlikely he’d just want Harry to open it after making him shower like he had.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Draco said with a wicked smile that sent a curl of arousal straight to Harry’s groin. “I’m going to go wash up, I want you to open your gift and put it to good use while I do.”

Harry knew his eyebrows were high on his forehead, but he nodded and advanced on the box. Draco left the room in a couple of quick strides. His instructions and his movements made Harry even more curious about what could be in the box.

Divesting the box of wrapping took very little time and the white blank box inside gave Harry no clues about what it contained. It was with only slight trepidation that Harry opened the box, he wasn’t sure what Draco might have gotten him to “put to good use” but that phrase could encompass any number of items.

With the lid off Harry could see whatever was inside was wrapped with white tissue paper that let him see there was something dark blue that it was protecting. He carefully pulled the paper back and when the contents were revealed he took an involuntary step toward the box.

Nestled inside, pretty as anything, was a pair of deep blue silk panties accented with black lace. There were two lace garters with matching blue ribbon, and a pair of matching stockings as well.

Harry swallowed audibly as he reached out and ran a hand over the soft material. _Oh._ Draco bought this for him. For him to _wear_. Harry felt a hot flush flash through him quickly when he thought of putting these things on. He was surprised by how much the thought aroused him. Then he thought of Draco wearing something similar, and he felt a little like someone had taken the bottom out of his stomach, the thought turned him on so much. He absentmindedly pressed a hand against his cock though the towel he was still wrapped in, and let out a small broken moan at the contact.

He let the towel drop to the floor and delicately picked up the pair of panties. He had to sit down on the edge of the bed, just the thought of putting them on had his blood rushing to his cock so quickly his legs felt weak. He carefully slipped his feet through the right holes and pulled them on fully, letting out a pleased hiss when the cool silk wrapped around his heated erection.

Harry sat there on the edge of the bed for a minute, trying to get himself back under control with a few deep breaths.

When he felt like he had a better handle on himself again he reached back into the box and pulled out the garters and socks. He slipped on the garters first, having seen people wearing them in some magazines he’d come across. With them tight on his thighs he carefully rolled up the delicate socks so he could slip them over his feet and unroll them up his legs. The way the soft fabric hugged his legs sent a shock of pleasure up his spine. Harry carefully closed the garter snaps over the socks and when he was done he took a moment to just look down at his lower half.

His legs were encased in deep blue, with a slight band of black over his tanned skin between the tops of the socks and the bottom of the lacy frill at the hem of the panties. His erection pulled obscenely at the fabric, and the sight of it only turned him on more. He stood on slightly wobbly legs and walked over to the closet where Draco had a full length mirror.

Which was where he still was when Draco opened the door to the bathroom, and from the way he was standing looking in the mirror Harry could perfectly see the way Draco’s steps stumbled once he laid his eyes on Harry.

“Oh, Harry.” Draco breathed when Harry turned around fully to face him. “They fit so well,” he said, pleased with himself again.

Harry quirked a grin, feeling slightly self-conscious, but mostly pleased by the effect he obviously had on Draco. “I think they suit me well,” he said, turning back to the mirror to look himself over again. Then he looked over his shoulder in the reflection at Draco and said, “Thank you Draco.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Draco said with a snort of laughter and stepped closer. His hand was tentative at first, reaching out to Harry, before he finally ran his fingers along the hem of the panties. “I want you to keep them on. All day.” Draco said, voice low as his eyes tracked the movements of his fingers along Harry’s hip.

Harry was slightly hypnotized by Draco’s fingers as well, until what Draco said fully registered and he looked up at him in the mirror. “All day?” he asked, thinking about the party that night. He wasn’t sure he could wear this in public, given how much it affected him now.

“Mm,” Draco said, stepped up behind Harry and pressing his body flush against Harry’s back while spreading his palms over Harry’s hipbones. Pressed up close like this, Harry could feel Draco’s erection digging into him and he let out a small breath and tilted his head back onto Draco’s shoulder. “Yes, all day,” Draco whispered and leaned in to kiss gently against the angry bruise he’d given Harry earlier. “Think you can do it?”

Draco’s tone held the same teasing note of challenge that Harry could never back down from, and he found himself nodding his agreement before he fully realized it. “Yeah, think you can handle knowing I’m wearing this under my clothes? _All day_ , Draco.” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking, Draco kissed the bruise again and stepped backward and away from Harry. He moved to look through the closet saying, “We’ll see who folds first, Potter.”

Harry shook his head with a laugh. Oh, it was _on_.

Hours later, in the backyard of the Burrow, Harry sat at one of the picnic tables transfigured specifically for the party. He was loosely holding a cup of some mix of vodka and tequila that Neville insisted he try, and he was very hesitant to drink any more of since it had already made colors seem more vibrant. Ginny had presented him with a tiara at the beginning of the party and insisted he keep it on all night, so he had that somewhat askew on his head. He was listening to Dean tell him about his latest foray into glasswork, which Harry found fascinating and wanted to ask Dean if he could teach him a bit.

He and Draco had both nearly given it up a number of times throughout the night. Every now and then Harry would shift and the stockings would catch on the trousers he had on for a moment before sliding back into place, and they’d remind him all over again what he was wearing, and he had to stop himself each time from jumping up, grabbing Draco and apparating them both home immediately.

Draco didn’t seem to be faring much better, he kept finding Harry in the crowd of people and would pull him aside to kiss him desperately for a few minutes before people would start catcalling and they’d separate, deeply crimson. After, Draco would disappear back into the crowd, leaving Harry all hot and bothered, alone.

He was planning on getting Draco back for that, later. Harry refused to be the first to fold though.

Music had been loud around him for hours, but Harry was fine ignoring it, he knew he had no talent for dancing. Luna seemed to have other ideas, however, as she came up out of nowhere and grabbed his hands, pulling him to stand up with her.

“Come on, Harry, dance with me!” she said cheerily as she pulled him away from the table.

While Hermione seemed to think Harry had trouble saying no to everyone, Luna was one of the few people Harry really couldn’t say no to. So he begrudgingly allowed her to pull him over to where others were dancing and awkwardly started moving to the music with her.

She watched his movements for a moment, amused, and then she started making ridiculous movements and aborted arm gestures that had Harry cracking up, and soon they were both trying to outdo the other on who would dance the worst. Harry honestly couldn’t remember having a better time dancing ever.

Then as the music switched to something with a deeper bass line, Draco slipped through the crowd again and was a line of heat against Harry’s back as he came in close. He slipped a hand into Harry’s back pocket to squeeze his ass as he whispered in Harry’s ear, “You have five minutes, then I’m apparating us both out of here.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard around the way Draco’s words made him instantly aroused. He’d never made his rounds to say goodnight to all his well-wishers so quickly. He knew Molly would not be offended by the timing of their leaving, as the party had been in full swing for hours now. He was pretty sure he spotted her over in the garden with Arthur a while ago anyway.

Soon he’d said goodbye to everyone, thanking them all for coming out, and feeling touched all over again that all these people were here just for him. But then Draco was in front of him and pulling him close into an embrace that resulted in them popping back home. Before Harry’s feet had even hit the ground Draco’s mouth was hot and demanding on his.

“You’ve been driving me mad all night,” Draco panted as he tore at Harry’s clothing ruthlessly.

“Oh?” Harry asked as he returned the favor, quickly divesting Draco of his clothing. He was pleased to see the deep flush that ran down Draco’s chest, and it led his eye straight down to Draco’s hard weeping cock.

It was Harry’s turn to have fun now. Harry’s clothing fell off of him, leaving him in the stockings and panties that clung to his cock, where Draco’s gaze immediately snapped to and was riveted on. Using one hand to cup his cock through the panties, and the other to tilt Draco’s chin up he caught Draco’s gaze and asked roughly, “You want this don’t you?”

Draco licked his lips and said, “Fuck yes.”

Harry leaned in to claim a biting kiss that bruised their lips. He pulled back just a little to whisper, “Turn around,” and quirked a grin at the way Draco’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to their previous state of half lidded with arousal.

Draco hastened to comply the order, pressing himself against the wall and spreading his legs obscenely. Harry groaned and squeezed his erection at the sight. Originally he wanted to take his time to take Draco apart in retaliation for all his merciless teasing all night. But they were both too riled up and close to the edge for Harry to care anymore. There was always later.

He said a quick spell and conjured some lube onto his fingers and quickly set to preparing Draco, sliding in one finger and then quickly moving up to two while he kissed across Draco’s shoulders. Draco had his hands pressed against the wall and his head hung down while he breathed heavily under Harry’s ministrations. Then he was tilting his hips up toward Harry’s hand and letting out a low whine.

“Just fuck me already, Harry,” he said gruffly. Then he rested his weight on his shoulders so he could reach behind himself and pull his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to Harry.

“Shit, Draco,” Harry groaned out at the sight.

Harry quickly pulled down the panties just enough to expose his cock, which he pumped a few times with the hand that was covered in lube. He lined himself up and entered Draco in one long thrust. Draco’s hands fell away from his ass as he moaned out loud, and he grabbed at the wall while Harry pulled out and then thrust back in again.

The waistband of the panties had caught just where his balls met his cock and now they dug into him a little with each shift of his hips. It just helped to turn him on even more, as it reminded him what he was wearing, what had brought them to this point. Then he was driving into Draco’s tight heat, it was as though Draco was pulling him in and Harry was loathe to deny him. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and picked up the pace, thrusting brutally into him, and Draco just moaned breathlessly and thrust his own hips back for more.

“Harry, I can’t--” Draco gasped and reached down to pull his erection. His feet slid a little across the floor while Harry kept thrusting. Then Harry leaned in closer and closed his lips around a bit of flesh at the back of Draco’s neck so he could worry a matching bruise into Draco’s pale skin. When Harry’s teeth grazed and then bit into Draco’s skin, Draco let out a high gasping sound and shuddered through his release, gasping out Harry’s name.

Draco slumped forward against the wall, bracing himself barley with his hands as Harry followed him, reaching his own climax with a shout and a deep thrust into Draco.

Afterward, he kissed the mark he’d left on Draco’s neck gently as he slid out. Then Harry helped Draco as they both stumbled out of the hallway and into the bedroom. They collapsed on top of the covers in a sweaty, sticky heap before Harry thought to charm them clean.

Draco sniffed, he was never very impressed by the way cleaning charms made his skin feel, and then he crawled closer to Harry. “So,” he started, running his finger along the band of one of the garters. “How’d you like your present?” he asked as he snapped the rubber band against Harry’s skin, causing him to jump a little.

Harry just smiled lazily up at Draco, reaching up to run his fingers through Draco’s soft hair. “I think we might just have to keep them.” Then his grin turned a little more wicked as he added, “And I think you might need some to match.” Then he pulled Draco down for another kiss.


End file.
